


a million dreams for the world we're gonna make

by so_larrily



Series: the greatest show [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_larrily/pseuds/so_larrily
Summary: From fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts to watching their son become an Auror, Tony and Stephen have endured anything and everything together. But what happened in between all of that? Years before they were fathers, before they became professors at Hogwarts, they were just two young wizards in love.A look at Tony and Stephen's journey through adolescence, adulthood, marriage, and more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll ever be done writing this series. I just love it too much. After seeing all the love for "i'd follow you (to the great unknown)", I decided that Tony and Stephen's story wasn't finished just yet. This is an additional prequel to "dreaming with your eyes wide open" detailing the beginnings of Tony and Stephen's relationship. It'll take place over the course of several years. I haven't decided where I'm going to end it yet, but I'm so excited to write this! Let's see where this story goes!

_Summer 1998_

Stephen sips his tea, gazing from his balcony at the gardens behind his parents’ mansion. It’s a crisp, late August morning at Strange Manor. Birds chirp from the trees while crickets hum in the bushes. There’s a cool breeze, the wind whistling through the branches, the flowers, even Stephen’s hair.

It’s sure to be a beautiful summer day.

Another reason that it’s sure to be a great day is that Tony is coming to visit him.

Thinking about the Slytherin Quidditch player sends a wave of happiness through him, and he finds himself grinning like a child as he takes another sip of tea. After the Battle of Hogwarts (which felt like a lifetime ago, even though it had only been a little over three months), Professor McGonagall had cancelled the remainder of classes and exams for that school year. Everyone got to go home a month early. _That_, of course, meant that Stephen had to say goodbye to Tony for the summer. But they had a few days to help with cleanup, as well as pack and write to their families informing them of the news. After a much-needed rest following the battle, Tony asked Stephen if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade for butterbeer the following day.

Of course, he said yes. McGonagall had put only a few restrictions on the students while they waited on the Hogwarts Express to pick the students up, so going to Hogsmeade wasn’t an issue. They sat at a small table for two at the Three Broomsticks, mugs of warm butterbeer in hand, and just talked. They talked about each other. They talked about themselves. Stephen, who had been Potions partners with Tony (on top of sharing a dormitory with him), found himself absolutely fascinated with the other lad. Not to mention the strong, amorous feelings he’d felt since the moment Tony saved his life. He just… didn’t know how to express that yet.

After dinner at the castle that night, as they walked through the halls of the school and continued to talk, the daunting reality of summer settled over them. Magic isn’t permitted outside school grounds, and technically, Apparition is a form of magic. Stephen suggested that they could keep in contact via letters, but Tony wasn’t having it. He wanted to _see _Stephen; the problem was, Stephen lived in Brighton, while Tony lived in Cambridge.

That was when they discovered that both of their homes were connected to the Floo Network.

At the beginning of the summer, they visited each other daily. Stephen would visit Tony at his gorgeous home on a hill. He’d take Stephen to explore the Muggle universities there, one of which had a secret wizarding section only accessible by speaking to the right librarian (who happened to be a witch herself). Other times, Tony would come over to Stephen’s home, where they’d explore his massive house or take a stroll on the beach and swim in the English Channel.

Tony officially asked Stephen to be his boyfriend two weeks into summer; Stephen said yes.

They’d had their first actual kiss (apart from the one during the battle) while sitting on the beach watching the sunset. It was very cliché, but Stephen felt such a powerful love building inside him, he had to lean over and kiss the other lad. Tony had tensed at first, but moments later he fell into the kiss. It was fiery, passionate, and left Stephen wanting more. Since then, they’d hardly been able to keep their hands off each other. They hadn’t said, “I love you,” just yet, but Stephen didn’t mind. That gives him time to sort out those strong feelings he has for Tony.

Stephen’s parents had been the first ones to suggest that he and Tony spend some time apart. “In a healthy relationship, it’s good to have some space,” his mum, Beverly, advised. “Your father and I were just like you and Tony when we first started dating, but eventually, I told him I needed some alone time. You and your sister wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t said anything, because I was getting so tired of your father.”

He dreaded having the talk with Tony, especially because he agreed with his parents. He’d wanted to get some studying done since he’d be taking five N.E.W.T.s at the conclusion of their seventh year on his path to becoming a Curse Breaker. Being with Tony, however, he felt like he couldn’t get anything done.

Luckily, when he talked to him, Tony had been feeling the same way. Tony’s lifelong dream was to become a professional Quidditch player, but he hadn’t had time to practice. “Truth be told, I was afraid you’d break up with me if I made the suggestion,” he had joked.

It was good that Stephen had said something because he’d been able to get lots of studying done. He was beginning to feel confident about all the subject matter; Tony laughed at him, saying he didn’t need to study because he was the smartest person at Hogwarts. Stephen hung out with Christine a lot as well, gossiping about boys and making fun of each other, as always. He hadn’t heard anything from Mordo since he left before the battle, which might make things a bit weird since they share a dormitory.

Stephen was also grateful for the distance because, in mid-July, he received a letter from Professor McGonagall stating that he had been selected as a finalist for Head Boy. He was over the moon and immediately Flooed over to Tony’s house just to tell him the exciting news; Tony was so genuinely proud of and happy for Stephen, and it warmed his heart. A week after receiving the letter, he met with her in Madam Rosemerta’s office and completed his interview. She told him he would find out results one week before the start of term.

And now, exactly one week before his seventh year starts, Stephen is anxiously awaiting the news.

If he didn’t get Head Boy, he wouldn’t be disappointed. After all, he had been a Prefect since his fifth year, so he’d still have that honor. (Plus, he’d still get to use the Prefect’s bathroom, and that was a _huge _benefit.) But being Head Boy would be such a privilege, and it would especially look good when he applies to be a Curse Breaker.

Stephen sighs, taking the last sip of his tea. No matter what the results are, he won’t let it ruin his day with Tony. He brings his teacup inside and takes a quick shower, choosing a pair of gray shorts and a plain white V-neck shirt before heading downstairs for breakfast.

It’s late morning now, and Stephen’s mum is just finishing up a full English breakfast in the kitchen; his dad, Eugene, sits at the table reading _The Daily Prophet, _and his younger sister, Donna, pours herself a glass of milk. He greets his mum with a kiss on the cheek and ruffles Donna’s hair, grabbing the kettle to make another cup of tea.

“You and Tony have big plans today?” Beverly asks.

Stephen drops a teabag into his cup and watches it brew. “Not that I’m aware of,” he says. “I think we might go down to the beach for a bit. He told me this will probably be the last time he can visit before school starts.”

“Actually, you might want to go to Diagon Alley and see if they’ve got those new cauldrons you wanted,” his dad suggests. “I’ll give you some money. And get your mum some new peppermint toads since I finished hers off.”

Beverly turns around abruptly, a look of pure anger on her face. “You _what_?!”

Eugene’s eyes grow wide, and Stephen swears he hears him mumble, “Oh shit.” He points to Stephen’s sister. “It was Donna’s idea!”

Donna almost drops her glass of milk. “It was _not_! You ate one first!”

Eugene looks at Stephen with desperation. “Back me up here, Stephen!”

Stephen sips his tea, choking back laughter. “I didn’t hear a thing.”

After a fun, laughter-filled breakfast with his family (Beverly kept trying to coax Eugene into admitting that he ate her last peppermint toads, but he wasn’t budging), Stephen grabs his Ancient Runes textbook and a roll of new parchment, heading to the parlor to read and study while he waits for Tony. (Their Floo network is connected to the fireplace in that very room.) Eugene gave him some money beforehand, and it sits on the edge of the desk he’s working at.

Stephen worked for what felt like hours, reviewing the Egyptian runes that Professor Babbling had discussed at the end of the year. _We had an essay due on the day of the battle_, he remembers. Knowing Professor Babbling, she’d expect them all to turn in that essay on the first day of classes.

He was just beginning to review Ancient Greek runes, knowing that the seventh-year study focuses heavily on it, when the fireplace lights up a brilliant green, and out pops his boyfriend, a beaming smile on his face.

“Hello, handsome,” Tony greets, rising to his feet. He walks over to Stephen and hugs him from behind, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s middle and planting a kiss to his cheek.

Stephen leans into the touch, dropping his quill, the notes and runes suddenly forgotten. “Hello, love,” he says, turning his head to kiss Tony on the lips. “It’s been a long twenty-four hours since I last saw you.”

Tony chuckles into Stephen’s neck, causing him to tingle. “Has it really been that long?” He releases Stephen’s waist and gently nudges him over, sitting down beside him on the sofa. He takes one look at the notes Stephen’s been taking and gags. “It’s _summer_. Are you really working on homework already?”

Stephen shrugs. “Look, if I’m going to become a Curse Breaker, I need to be as prepared as possible. Plus, if I make Head Boy, I probably won’t have a lot of time to study.”

Tony’s eyes grow wide. “You’re getting the letter today, aren’t you? Like, _the _letter?” Stephen nods, and Tony grins, a quiet laugh escaping his lips. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. You’re _totally _gonna get it. And I, for one, can’t wait to watch my boyfriend boss first years around on the train there.”

“But you won’tboss _me_around, will you Stephie?” The new voice causes them both to jump, and they turn toward the door to find Donna, still wearing her nightgown. Sometimes, Stephen forgets that his little sister will be starting her first year at Hogwarts as he starts his last. It’s bittersweet that he only gets to experience the magic of Hogwarts with her for a single year.

“Absolutely not, just as long as you’re good,” Stephen says with a wink.

“That means no funny business, you know,” Tony adds. “No pulling pranks on professors with Peeves, no sneaking out of the dorm past curfew…”

Stephen slaps Tony’s leg. “Stop putting ideas in her head,” he whispers through gritted teeth. He turns back to Donna with a smile. “Just make sure you follow the rules and have fun! And let me know if anyone is picking on you. I’ll make sure they’re punished.”

Donna rolls her eyes. “Always being the protective big brother.”

“That’s my job!” Stephen exclaims.

Tony smiles. “So, Donna, are you planning on following in your family’s footsteps and going for the best House at Hogwarts?”

Donna nods eagerly. “Absolutely! Mum’s already been telling me about some of the hidden surprises in the dorms and common room.”

“Ah, young Slytherins make me so happy,” Tony sighs, resting his head against Stephen’s shoulder. Stephen feels a wave of happiness rush over him.

“Do you need any other supplies from Diagon Alley?” Stephen asks.

“Just get me some candy for the train ride, please!” Donna says. And, before Stephen can say anything, she turns and runs down the hall. They sit in silence, hearing her thunder up the stairs to her room.

“She’s gonna be a handful, isn’t she,” Stephen asks, though it’s more of a statement than a question.

Tony nods. “Yep. But she’s your handful.” They sit in silence for a moment before Tony asks, “Did I hear you say we’re going to Diagon Alley today?”

“Yeah. I want to see if those Slytherin cauldrons are back in stock. Plus, I need to buy some peppermint toads before my mum kicks my dad’s arse.”

Tony hums in understanding, and then suddenly stands, holding a hand out. “Then let’s go now! Get some shopping done. We can grab lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and come back here and lay out on the beach for the rest of the day. Maybe by the time we get back, your letter will be here.”

Stephen chuckles. One thing he loves about Tony is just how spontaneous and ambitious he is. Definitely the makings of a good Slytherin. He takes Tony’s hand, letting the other lad help him to his feet. “Okay, let’s go.” He turns toward the door. “Mum, Dad, Tony and I are heading to Diagon Alley!”

He waits until he hears their responses before he follows Tony to the fireplace. Tony Floos away first, and then Stephen steps into the fire, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. He shouts, “Diagon Alley!” and throws the powder to his feet. There’s a sudden pull at his stomach, a flash of green, and suddenly he’s spit out of a random fireplace in the middle of the street (these are just meant for Floo travel, not actual fires).

Tony smiles and helps Stephen to his feet once more. Then, hand in hand they stroll into the always crowded Diagon Alley.

* * *

Several hours later, Tony and Stephen Floo back to Stephen’s home, their bellies full of food and snacks, each with a few new items in hand.

Stephen turns to Tony once they get to Stephen’s room, shutting the door behind them. “Did you really have to buy yourself _another _Quidditch jumper?”

Tony’s jaw drops, and he clutches his bag to his chest. “I’ll have you know that _this _is a jumper for an American Quidditch team in Texas. They _never _have their gear here!”

“What team is that?” Stephen asks, raising an eyebrow.

Tony scoffs. “The Sweetwater All-Stars. Duh.” Tony tosses his bag aside and throws himself onto Stephen’s bed. “Show me your cauldron again.”

With a light chuckle, Stephen opens his bag and pulls out the cauldron he’d been dying to get his hands on. He and Tony had gone shopping for all of their supplies at the beginning of the month when they’d gotten their Hogwarts letters. While they were shopping for cauldrons, Stephen had seen another student carrying this one, but they were surprisingly all sold out. But now, now he was _finally _able to buy it.

It’s a size 2 brass cauldron that’s entirely black. In the right light, however, it glows a brilliant green. And the best part, of course, is the Slytherin sigil engraved in the front.

He’s not obsessed with his House or anything.

“Wow, it’s so pretty,” Tony says, staring at the cauldron with heart eyes.

Stephen raises an eyebrow, sitting next to Tony on the bed. “Maybe you’d like the cauldron to be your boyfriend instead of me.”

Tony lets out a fake sob, putting his hand over his chest. “You would do that for me?”

Stephen laughs, rolling his eyes. “Absolutely. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave you and the cauldron alone together.” He starts to get up, having absolutely no intention of actually leaving, when a strong arm wraps around his waist and pulls him down, pinning him to the bed. Tony flops on top of him, a smile on his face, and rests his head on Stephen’s chest.

“I love it when you play along with my stupid-ass jokes,” he says.

“Well I’ve gotten used to them,” Stephen remarks. “Sometimes they’re bloody annoying, though.”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that,” Tony says. He leans forward, prompting Stephen to lift his head, and their lips meet. As the kiss deepens, Stephen cups the sides of Tony’s face, while Tony moves to straddle Stephen’s waist, his fingers curling through Stephen’s hair. Tony’s lips wander away from Stephen’s, and he plants gentle kisses along his cheeks, his jawline, his neck. Stephen focuses on his breathing, closing his eyes, the unspoken love he feels for Tony almost overwhelming.

What would happen if he just… said it? Those three fateful words. _I love you. _

Best case scenario: Tony says it back and they continue their make-out session.

Worst case scenario: Tony gets scared and runs off.

Saying something might be a bit risky.

Suddenly, there’s a rapid knocking at the door, followed by, “Stephen!”

Both heads whip toward the door. “It’s my mum,” Stephen whispers. This wasn’t the first time someone tried to interrupt them in the middle of snogging, so they’ve got experience. Tony hops off of Stephen immediately and sits on the edge of the bed, holding Stephen’s new cauldron. Stephen sits up and grabs a book, shimmying over to lean his back against the headboard. “Come in!”

Beverly comes rushing in instantly, Eugene and Donna close behind her, all with huge smiles on their faces. Stephen spots the envelope in her hand, and his eyes grow wide.

“Your letter just arrived!” Beverly shouts, practically tossing the letter at him.

“Open it!” Eugene says.

Stephen’s eyes flicker over to Tony, who has now caught his family’s contagious grin.

His flips the envelope over and… hesitates for just a moment. He glances up at his family, who all have eyes on him. “No matter what happens,” he says, “it’ll be okay. I’ll still be a Prefect.”

“Yeah, yeah, enough with the pleasantries,” Donna says. “Just open it so I can get back to my book!”

“Right.” Stephen rips the envelope open and pulls out the letter, unfolding it to find Professor McGonagall’s gorgeous script handwriting greeting him. His eyes fly across the page, reading and taking it all in. When he finishes, he folds the letter back up and sets it on the bed, twiddling his thumbs. After a few seconds, he looks up.

“Oh, I got Head Boy, by the way.”

There’s a moment of silence as everyone soaks the new information in before suddenly the room is full of cheers. Beverly and Eugene shout with joy and tackle Stephen onto the bed with a massive bear hug. Donna applauds and begs him not to get her in trouble this year. Tony agrees with Donna, but the second Beverly and Eugene pick themselves back up, he plants a kiss to Stephen’s cheek, giving him a warm, tender hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Stephen,” Tony whispers.

And, as his parents and sister leave and Tony—his _boyfriend—_kisses him on the lips again, Stephen begins to think that his last year at Hogwarts may be the best one yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do not answer all the professors’ questions.”
> 
> “Pepper and I used to call you ‘The Hermione Wanna-be’ behind your back,” Tony says.
> 
> Raising an eyebrow, Stephen peels his eyes away from Hermione, turning toward his boyfriend. “You did what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! After months of struggling to write, coupled with stressful situations in my personal life, I finally finished this chapter. (And right in time for the holidays, too!) I am so excited for y'all to read this.

_ Fall - Winter 1998 _

“Is that… Hermione Granger?”

Stephen follows Tony’s pointed finger and, sure enough, one of the brightest witches of their generation sits at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, chatting with Ginny Weasley and a few other Gryffindor girls from their year. All the returning students are in the Great Hall, making light conversation and catching up with friends, waiting for the first-year students to come in for the Sorting. Stephen can’t wait to see Donna wearing the Sorting Hat.

“It is,” Stephen says. 

As Head Boy, Stephen didn’t get to sit and chat with his friends on the Hogwarts Express. The day after he received his letter, a package came, containing instructions on what to do as Head Boy on the train ride to school, as well as his Head Boy badge. Stephen remembered picking it up and staring at it for far too long, brushing his fingers along the gold inscription and the Slytherin green gleaming in the sunlight.

He wonders how he didn’t see Hermione on the train. (Maybe it’s because he had to keep a close eye on a rowdy group of fifth-year Ravenclaws.) 

Rumors had spread across the wizarding community that Hermione, who was absent last year due to a wild Horcrux hunt, would be returning to Hogwarts to finish her magical education. Stephen, who’d gotten to know Hermione pretty well in their Prefect meetings, wasn’t surprised when Tony told him of the rumor. Very few people actually thought she’d return, considering Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had no plans to. Stephen, however, isn’t surprised to see her in her Gryffindor robes. She’s all about logic and learning. Of course she’d finish school.

Tony sighs. “That means she’s going to be in all the classes we have with Gryffindor, which means both of you will be fighting to answer all the professors’ questions.” He puts his head in his hands. “This is going to be a stressful year.”

Stephen scoffs, leaning on the table. “It’ll be fine. She’s a great person. And I do _ not _answer all the professors’ questions.”

“Pepper and I used to call you ‘The Hermione Wanna-be’ behind your back,” Tony says.

Raising an eyebrow, Stephen peels his eyes away from Hermione, turning toward his boyfriend. “You did _ what_?”

Tony doesn’t get the chance to defend himself because Professor McGonagall taps her glass, the clinking sound echoing around the room. The students fall silent as their new Headmistress walks up to the Headmistress podium, a warm, rare smile on her face.

“Welcome, students and faculty, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” she greets. “Now that the wizarding community is at peace once again, I believe this school year will be the best yet. Thank you again to all students who stayed behind to fight with us. Together, we will move forward. We will mourn those we lost. I also want to extend a special welcome to our Muggleborn students, who were barred from attending school last year. Your absence was not unnoticed, and we are ever so grateful to have you back.”

Stephen watches Tony lock eyes with Peter Quill at the Hufflepuff table, who gives him a wink. It was odd, not seeing any of the Muggleborn students in class last year. After Professor Snape and the Carrow siblings took over the school, no Muggleborn students were allowed to return to Hogwarts. They lost an entire year of education, all because of a bunch of bigots who thought they were impure. Their absence was definitely noted, but no one could speak up (not unless they wanted detention with the Carrows, which Stephen heard was borderline torture).

“I hope we can all move forward together,” Professor McGonagall continues. “All of your professors are here and ready to listen if you need someone to talk to.” She smiles again. “Our Sorting ceremony is about to begin. And now, if you’ll join me in welcoming our new Deputy Headmistress, our own Astronomy professor, Professor Aurora Sinistra!”

Applause rings throughout the room as she stands. Professor Sinistra always had a knack for dressing in the most stylish clothes Stephen had ever seen on a witch, and her outfit tonight does not disappoint. She walks up to the stool with the Sorting Hat, a scroll in hand, wearing a form-fitting dress in Ravenclaw blue that looks absolutely stunning against her dark skin. She smiles at Professor McGonagall, who signals to Filch to open the doors. He does, and in walk the new first-years.

Stephen spots Donna almost instantly. She’s near the back of the line, quietly muttering something to another girl, and they both giggle.

“She’s already causing trouble,” he whispers to Tony.

After a quick welcome speech from Professor McGonagall and a song from the Sorting Hat, Professor Sinistra begins calling the students up to the stool one by one, placing the Sorting Hat on their heads. The first student, “Billingsly, Thomas,” is Sorted into Slytherin. Stephen, Tony, and the rest of the Slytherins cheer loudly; there’s a bit of pride that comes with having the first new student Sorted into your House.

Soon, Donna is called up to the stool. Stephen inhales sharply, blindly grabbing Tony’s hand under the table. Donna meets his eyes, smiles, and sits down. Professor Sinistra places the Hat on her head.

“Oh!” the Hat exclaims, and Stephen sees Donna jump slightly. “You come from a long line of pureblood wizards and witches, don’t you? I remember each of them. Your brother, your parents and grandparents, going back generations. I know exactly where to put you! SLYTHERIN!”

Stephen is on his feet in an instant, cheering louder than the entire Slytherin table. He’s already imagining showing her around the common room, telling her about the secret rooms and passages in the castle, going with her to some Quidditch games, helping her with her schoolwork. 

He is so excited he can hardly contain himself. Tony has to tug his robe, gesturing for him to sit down so the ceremony can continue. He does so reluctantly, waiting until Donna turns toward him before giving her a thumbs up. (He _ totally _would’ve run over and given her a hug, but he figures that might be a little embarrassing.)

Once the ceremony concludes, dinner is served. Stephen takes that time to walk over to Donna who sits closer to the teachers’ table. He manages to give her a quick side hug before she shoves him away. During the couple of minutes that he was away, Natasha Romanoff dared Tony to eat an entire platter of fried chicken, which Tony successfully scarfed down much to Stephen’s horror. After their bellies are full, it’s time to head to the dorms. As Head Boy, Stephen has to patrol the halls with the Head Girl (who happens to be Miss Pepper Potts), making sure no students are running around after curfew. It’s Saturday, and classes don’t start until Monday, but there’s still a strict curfew that all students must follow. 

Tony stands to leave with the rest of the Slytherins, and Stephen plants a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll make sure she gets to bed,” Tony reassures.

“Thanks,” Stephen says. He glances over at his sister, who is laughing with a few other first-years. “But I feel like that’ll be an impossible feat.”

“I’ll give it a shot,” Tony responds. “I’ll see you in the dorm.” He flashes Stephen a wink before turning and joining up with the rest of Slytherin House.

Stephen watches Tony until he disappears in a sea of black robes. Once he’s out of sight, he heads over to the professor’s table. Pepper is already waiting by Professor McGonagall, her Head Girl badge reflecting a brilliant shade of Gryffindor red.

Professor McGonagall stands once Stephen takes his position beside Pepper. “Miss Potts, Mister Strange,” she greets. “I take it you two have met before?”

Pepper nods. “We fought together in the battle last year,” she confirms.

“We’ve also been partners in classes before, if Tony Stark’s not there,” Stephen adds. 

Funnily enough, over the summer, Stephen had gotten to know Pepper quite well. Their little battle group—Pepper, Tony, Rhodey, Christine, and himself—started hanging out together. With each hangout, Stephen got to know each of them more and more, and now, the five of them are practically inseparable. Stephen and Pepper both hated that they couldn’t sit with their friends on the train this year, but they’d definitely make up for it with Hogsmeade trips and dinner in the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall nods. “Good, good. Now, one of your responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl is to patrol the halls just after curfew, ensuring that no students are out of their common rooms. You’ll do this every night there are students in the castle, unless you are ill. Usually, I let the Heads switch on and off each night, but given what happened at the end of last term, I’d rather you do it together for now. If you find any students out of their dorms, you are permitted to take House points away. I tend to take thirty to fifty, depending on the time of night. Professors will patrol the halls for the rest of the night once you conclude, but this certainly helps us. Any questions?”

Pepper and Stephen glance at each other, then back at McGonagall, and shake their heads.

“Good,” she says. “I’d wait about half an hour before you start. And don’t think about slacking off with your friends or significant others tomorrow,” she adds. “I want you both in my office at 9 a.m. sharp to discuss the remainder of your Head Boy and Girl duties. The password is _ black beetle. _ Goodnight.” And, after quickly whispering their own common room passwords in their ears, she marches out of the Great Hall.

“Well, so much for sleeping in the day before classes start,” Pepper says, rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t want to enjoy my day off anyway,” Stephen adds.

They sit at the now empty Hufflepuff table, watching as professors mingle and exit one by one, until there’s no one left but the two of them. At exactly half an hour on the dot, they stand and begin their patrol. Along the way, they tell stories about their respective summers. Pepper rants about how her elderly Muggle grandmother visited and continuously called her “Virginia” rather than Pepper (she’s a halfblood, with both of her parents being magical but her dad having Muggle parents). Stephen spills details about his time with Tony, talking about their romantic dates as well as the days when they’d just lay on the beach in a comfortable silence listening to the sounds of the English Channel. Before he knows it, they’re back at the Great Hall, their patrol complete. There weren’t any students out, but Stephen figures that’ll change once classes start.

“I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow,” Pepper says, giving Stephen a quick wave before she goes.

Stephen waves back and makes his way toward the dungeons. He wastes no time in saying the password (“_ Cornish pixie _”) and marches into the common room. 

Since classes don’t start for a couple more days, the common room is full of students. Everyone has changed out of their school robes into casualwear, and it’s as crazy as Stephen remembers. There are some students sitting at some desks in the corner, already working on their studies. Natasha and another seventh year girl named Sif have a group of new first-years gathered around them, telling stories and sharing secrets of the common room. In front of the fire, several groups of students play Gobstones and Wizard’s Chess and Exploding Snap. Stephen spots Tony sitting on one of the couches, chatting with sixth-years Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. He gives Tony a quick wave and is about to join him on the couch when he sees Donna laughing with the girl she was speaking with before the Sorting Ceremony (Stephen thinks her name is Kasey), as well as Thomas Billingsly, the first student Sorted. Stephen wastes no time in marching over to her and giving her another massive hug (against her wishes) and asking to be introduced to her new friends. Once she shoves him away, he heads over to the couch, sitting close enough to Tony that he can lean back against his chest, and Tony drapes his arm over Stephen’s shoulder.

And, in that moment, Stephen finds he has never felt more at home.

* * *

When Stephen wakes up the Saturday after classes start, he finds that he’s freezing cold.

He throws out a blind arm, trying to find Tony to pull him closer, but he finds only an empty space. It’s when his fingers brush across a piece of paper that he opens his eyes. He props himself up on his elbow, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he reads.

_ Good morning, love (or, good afternoon if you sleep in), _

_ I’ve got Quidditch tryouts this morning, and as team captain, I had to drag my sorry arse out of bed at the crack of dawn to get ready. You were so warm this morning, and you looked so beautiful and peaceful that I almost skipped. Almost. Anyway, I should be done by lunch, so I’ll meet you in the Great Hall at around 1! _

_ \- Tony _

Stephen finds himself smiling at the note, and he places it in the top drawer of his bedside table. He checks his watch, finding that it’s only 9:40, and decides that he can sleep a little longer before getting a head start on a Charms essay. He rolls over onto his side, bringing the blankets closer, determined to fall asleep again, when a voice cuts through the silence.

“So, you and Stark, eh?”

_ Mordo. _Stephen fights the urge to groan. The dormitory had been a little awkward since the start of term. After Mordo refused to help fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, they hadn’t spoken to each other. Though he definitely was never as close with Mordo as he was with Christine, it still hurt that Stephen never even received a letter from him over the summer. (Stephen sent one, and he never heard back.) It was as if years of friendship, all the late nights in the common room stressing over essays and exams, all the times they’d gossip over guys (and girls, since Mordo liked both) and stuff their pockets full of goodies during their trips to Hogsmeade… it was all flushed down the drain.

It makes Stephen so, so sad.

“Yeah,” Stephen says, rolling over to face him. “Yeah, we got together over the summer.”

Mordo scoffs lightly. “All these years, I never saw you and Tony interact outside of class or this very dorm. And now… now you’re dating him? Just out of the blue?”

Stephen hums. “Well, Tony and I may have never been friends, but we were good acquaintances. And, you weren’t there at the battle, Mordo. You didn’t see what we saw. He saved my life, believe it or not.”

For a moment, there’s silence. Then, Mordo snickers. “Could’ve fooled me.” He grabs a jacket from his trunk, throws it on, and heads toward the door. “By the way, Strange, your snogging is very loud. Some of us like to sleep, you know.” The door slams behind him.

Stephen finds himself staring at the dark wood of the door, his throat tightening. Guess that means their friendship is over.

“Your snogging isn’t that loud,” a voice chimes in. Stephen’s brow furrows, and he turns to see Aaron Davis to his right, laying in his own bed. “As your bed neighbor, I’d know.”

With a light chuckle, Stephen says, “Thanks, I guess?”

“And, don’t let Mordo get to you. I know you guys were friends for years, but he’s always given me odd vibes,” Aaron says. “I thought it was very brave of you to stay behind and fight. I just couldn’t risk it.”

“I understand,” Stephen says with a smile. 

“Anyway, if you and Tony plan on having sex anytime soon—”

“Can you two _ shut up _ ?” another voice chimes in from the bed in the corner. “I’d like to fucking sleep in, thanks.” _ Justin Hammer _. Stephen had never really gotten to know him; despite living in the same dorm room as him, Justin always kept to himself. He wouldn’t even speak to Tony, and Tony had the ability to make even the shyest person come out of their shell. Turns out Justin’s father was a Death Eater. His father was now in Azkaban, and the entire Hammer family was shamed. Stephen feels bad for the guy.

Stephen lies back and closes his eyes, wrapping the blankets around him. He’s grateful that the Slytherin common room is underwater, looking out into the Black Lake. The sunlight barely reaches their windows, giving the room an ever-constant calming atmosphere. 

Despite the coziness of the room, he only manages to sleep for another hour before he decides it’s time to wake up. He heads to the small bathroom attached to the seventh-year boys dormitory, washing his face and tidying up his hair before walking back to his bed. He opens the trunk at the foot of the bed and selects a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt for the day. Once he checks his bookbag for all his supplies, he grabs a snack from his bedside table and heads to the library.

It’s a bit of a walk, but it’s pleasant. Early September in Scotland usually brings cool mornings and nights, but warm days. There’s a breeze as he walks through the open corridors, and he rubs his arms to warm himself up.

Eventually, he finds himself at the library, and funnily enough, Christine and Pepper are there too, working on the same essay. He sits with them at a table by a window, combing through textbooks with them and working on formatting. At one point, however, Stephen finds himself staring out the window, which overlooks the Quidditch pitch. In the distance, he can make out at least a dozen people flying around on broomsticks. 

_ One of those people is Tony _, Stephen thinks, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

“Wow, someone is _ lovestruck _,” Christine teases, pulling Stephen out of his trance.

“Am not,” he protests.

Pepper smirks. “You’re joking. You just had the biggest goo-goo eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Stephen raises an eyebrow. “’Goo-goo eyes’?”

“Come on, just admit it!” Pepper says. “You’re in love with Tony.”

Stephen sighs. “Can we just get back to the essay, please?”

Pepper scoffs, flipping through her textbook. “Fine…”

Stephen spares a glance at Christine, who stares at him with a smile on her face. She winks before returning her gaze to her parchment. So far, she’s the only one who knows how Stephen really feels about Tony. Being his best friend, he’s told her _ everything _. He has lamented to her about how his love for Tony has only grown stronger, how that love both excites and scares him greatly, how he finds himself thinking about Tony every minute of every day, and how he feels incomplete whenever they’re apart.

He loves Tony. He knows it. He loves him with his whole heart. 

But… how does he tell him? And what if Tony doesn’t feel the same way?

* * *

“Did we make the right decision? I’m second-guessing everything already.”

Natasha rolls her eyes at Tony, rolling up the sleeves on her purple jumper. “It’s too late now, Tony. We’ve already submitted the list to Slughorn.”

“Even with that fourth-year as one of the new Chasers?” Tony asks.

“If you’re so worried, why didn’t you say something?” Pietro points out.

Tony huffs, shoving his sneakers onto his feet. Quidditch tryouts this year were rough. Within the first hour, Tony and his assistant captains, Nat and Pietro, had cut more than half of the students who showed up. As the only three returning team members from last year, they had to pick two new Chasers, a Beater that could compete with Natasha’s killer batting arm, and a Keeper. In the end, it took the three of them two hours of debating and arguing to decide on a good team. They’d decided on sixth-year Carol Danvers as the new Keeper, fifth-year Frank Castle as Natasha’s fellow Beater, and sixth-year Maria Hill and a fourth-year who only goes by Valkyrie as the new Chasers who would play alongside Tony.

They’ve definitely got a solid team, but Tony still feels anxious. It’s his last year at Hogwarts. He wants to win the House Cup _ so bad. _Not to mention that winning the Hogwarts Cup will likely help him get drafted to a professional Quidditch team.

“Anyhow, stop worrying, Stark,” Natasha says, giving him a light shove. “I’m starving. Let’s head to the Great Hall.”

The three Slytherin Quidditch leaders dispose of their dirty robes in the laundry hamper, grab their things, and return to the castle. Tony keeps thinking about their new team. The official list will go up on the bulletin board in the common room first thing Monday morning, and he knows there will be protests. There always are, even from the ones who stood no chance of making the team whatsoever.

However, the moment he steps into the Great Hall, all of his worries wash away when he spots Stephen. He’s sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Pepper and Christine, the three of them laughing as they eat. 

If anyone had told Tony last year that he would be dating the Head Boy—and one of the smartest people in the school—he would’ve laughed in their face. He’d known Stephen since they were first-years—since they shared a dormitory and all—and had considered him an acquaintance, but not really a friend. That all changed during the battle just a few short months ago. Now, Tony literally cannot picture his life without Stephen at his side. He’s so gentle, kind, and loving—just the kind of person Tony would be looking for in a partner.

Tony, Natasha, and Pietro join the other three at the table, Tony purposefully squeezing his way in between Pepper and Stephen before planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Hi, love,” Tony greets.

Stephen hums. “Hi there. How’d tryouts go?”

“I’d steer away from that question if I were you,” Natasha says, snickering at Tony. “This guy’s been worried sick since we sent in the official list.”

Tony sighs. “We’ve got a team, that’s what matters.”

“But is it a team that’ll win us the House Cup?” Stephen questions. 

Tony rolls his eyes, grabbing a couple of sandwiches for lunch.

“Yes,” Pietro answers, “I think we’ve got a good shot, especially since Malfoy isn’t on the team anymore.”

“All of our new team members are very ‘not evil’, which is definitely good for our House,” Natasha adds. She pauses for a moment, then shrugs. “Well, except maybe Frank.”

Christine leans over to Pepper and whispers very loudly, “This is good information. Pass it to your House team so we can beat Slytherin this year.”

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Tony grumbles.

Everyone laughs before starting up their own conversations amongst the group. Tony and Stephen are within earshot of Natasha and Pietro, who are still talking Quidditch. He senses the frustration radiating off of Tony and quickly changes the subject. “So, there’s a Hogsmeade visit coming up,” he says. He nudges Tony’s arm and adds, “We should go on a date.”

Tony’s annoyance fades away, and he smiles immediately. “Absolutely,” he says. “Name the place and I’ll be there.”

Stephen blinks. “Well, I figured we’d head over there together.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s what I meant.”

“So it’s settled,” Stephen smiles. “We can discuss details soon.”

They go back to eating, enjoying the company of each other and their friends.

During the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, Stephen and Tony enjoy a romantic evening at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. It’s one of the best evenings Stephen has ever had. (And the makeout session that happened once they back to their dorm wasn’t too bad either.)

* * *

On the morning of Slytherin’s first Quidditch game of the season, Stephen wakes up to discover Tony out of bed, doing pushups on the floor by Stephen’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Stephen whispers.

“Warming up,” Tony replies breathily.

Stephen glances at his watch. “The match isn’t for another five hours.”

“One can never get too much exercise,” Tony says.

Stephen blinks. “Um, yes, one can. Come back to bed.”

Tony shakes his head, does another two pushups, then flips over onto his back and starts doing crunches. Stephen finds it hard _ not _to stare at the curve of Tony’s back and his glistening abdomen. 

“I’m gonna keep warming up,” Tony says. “You can’t stop me.”

Stephen rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He sits up, leans over to the bedside table, and grabs a book. After propping his pillows, he leans back and picks up his wand, muttering, “_ Lumos!” _

He’s only a few pages into his book when he feels Tony’s eyes on him. “What are you doing?” Tony asks.

“If you’re up, I’m up,” Stephen says matter-of-factly.

Tony raises an eyebrow. “You don’t have to do that,” he says. “You’re Head Boy, plus you’ve got like ten thousand classes. You need your sleep.”

Stephen shrugs. “Couples support each other, right? That’s what I’m here for.” He returns his gaze to his book, feeling Tony’s eyes on him. A couple of minutes pass, Stephen tuning out the world and focusing on his book, when he feels a gentle touch on his arm. He glances up and sees Tony staring at him, his eyes full of awe.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Tony asks a moment later.

Stephen smiles. “I’ll always be here for you.” He lifts a hand to Tony’s cheek, his heart fluttering when Tony leans into the touch. Slowly, Stephen moves forward, gently pressing his lips to Tony’s with a soft kiss. “You’re gonna do great today,” Stephen says once he pulls away. 

“As long as you’re in the crowd cheering me on, that’s all I’ll need,” Tony says. He kisses Stephen’s cheek and smiles. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Then, let’s go get some breakfast. I’d kill for a good waffle right now.”

“Sounds great,” Stephen says, totally not staring at Tony’s arse as he walks to the bathroom. 

“Kissy kissy,” Aaron pipes up a few moments later, making obnoxious moaning sounds.

Stephen throws a pillow at him.

* * *

Time passes quickly. _ Way _too quickly.

It’s only a few weeks after the Quidditch season starts that Stephen finds himself sitting at his last Hogwarts Halloween Feast, surrounded by his friends, excellent food, and decorations that will be etched into his mind forever. Professor McGonagall, in true Dumbledore fashion, invited a band of ghosts to play once the feast was over. The professors moved all of the tables out of the way and created a dance floor for the students to enjoy. Stephen didn’t know any of the songs the band played (they sounded like they jumped right of the medieval times), but they did play a few slow songs, during which he and Tony held each other close, swaying to the music.

It's moments like this when Stephen finds himself bursting at the seams with love for Tony. But… he’s scared to say the words out loud. What if those three words scare Tony off? There were several other occasions where Stephen was dying to tell Tony how he feels. There was one night after a Quidditch match when Stephen stayed up with Tony, who was finishing up a Potions essay; at one point, Stephen could feel Tony staring at him, and when Tony returned his gaze to his parchment, Stephen spared a glance. It was the perfect environment, but he quickly got scared and returned to his book. Another time, he and Tony were in Hogsmeade together, eating a lovely romantic dinner in one of the nicer restaurants there. Again, the evening was going so perfectly, but Stephen got scared again.

He wants to tell Tony just how much he loves him. But he’s afraid of what Tony might say.

At the beginning of December, Professor McGonagall invites Stephen, Pepper, and the Prefects to the Great Hall to help decorate for Christmas. Stephen wears a fun holiday jumper he got for Christmas the year before; it’s solid black with pale blue, wispy, Patronus-like reindeer flying across the fabric. Professor McGonagall provided a refreshment table for the group to use; peppermint hot chocolate, Christmas sugar cookies, eggnog, spiced tea, and candies. Christmas crackers, enough for all of the students, sit on a table that is covered in garland, ornaments, wreaths, and so many other Christmas decorations. Stephen spots Pepper and Christine (the 7th year Ravenclaw Prefect) immediately, both looking very festive in Christmas jumpers of their own. As he’s walking over to them, he spots Professor McGonagall, and his jaw drops.

“Is she wearing an ugly Christmas… dress?” Stephen whispers.

“We were just talking about that,” Christine says. “Quite peculiar.”

Pepper sighs. “Do you think she’ll be here the entire time? She’s great, but she’s constantly breathing down our necks.”

“Just pretend like she’s not here,” Stephen says. He quickly grabs one of the Christmas crackers and hands it to Pepper. “Open this, it’ll make you feel better.”

He clearly started a trend, because suddenly everyone grabs a Christmas cracker, laughing as small candies and paper crowns fly out of the rolls. Once everyone is donning colorful crowns on their heads, and after a short break for some hot cocoa, the group begins decorating. Pepper and the Gryffindor Prefects start working on the Christmas tree, while Stephen, Christine, and the rest begin hanging the garland and wreaths around the Great Hall. Stephen is helping her with a hang the wreath above the fireplace when she turns toward him, a curious expression on her face.

“Have you told him?”

Stephen raises an eyebrow. “Clarify.”

Christine rolls her eyes. “Have you told Tony you love him?”

Stephen almost drops his wand, which he’s using to levitate the wreath. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, come on, Stephen,” Christine says. “You’ve loved him for _ months. _Since, what, the battle? You’re telling me it’s been half a year and you still haven’t told him?”

Shaking his head, Stephen lifts his wand ever so slightly, watching as the wreath perches itself perfectly on the wall. “You wouldn’t understand.”

He can feel Christine suddenly staring daggers at him. “Are you kidding me? I’m your best friend, Stephen.”

“Why are you even talking about this?” Stephen questions, finally turning toward her. 

Christine’s expression softens. “I’m asking because I can _ feel it. _When we’re at Hogsmeade, when we’re hanging out in the courtyard, even in class. I can literally feel your love for Tony pouring out of you. I just wanted to know when you were going to tell him, and what’s stopping you.”

Stephen purses his lips. “Sorry.”

She touches his arm gently. “It’s okay. I just want to help. Stephen… I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

He smiles softly. “I’m scared to tell him,” he says. “There are times when I see him looking at me and there’s so much love and passion in his eyes, but other times I can’t get a read on him. What if telling him scares him off?” Stephen pauses for a moment. “I don’t want to lose him.”

Christine sighs. “That’s kind of why I think you should tell him. I don’t want him to lead you on.” She leans in close to his ear and whispers, “But just between you and me, Pepper tells me he’s head over heels for you.”

Stephen’s heart flutters. “Really?”

“Just tell him, Stephen, and tell him soon,” she encourages.

“I’ll try to tell him before Christmas,” Stephen says. He engulfs Christine in a hug, holding her close, feeling his emotions rising to the surface but forcing them back down.

He’ll tell him soon. He just has to find the right moment.

* * *

The week before Christmas holiday, Stephen receives a letter from his parents. His mum’s parents plan on taking the entire family on a trip to Italy for Christmas. Stephen finds himself bursting at the seams with excitement, but he also feels a bit sad. They’ll be gone for the majority of the break, so Stephen won’t really have time to see Tony. 

And, if everything went according to plan, he’d want to see Tony every single day.

Upon telling him the news, Tony suggested they have a romantic evening the night before they leave for the holiday. Stephen loved the idea and had the idea for a cute picnic in one of the smaller courtyards near the Herbology classroom to exchange gifts (and make out).

Stephen planned on telling Tony about his feelings that night.

With a wrapped present in one hand and a picnic basket full of goodies (graciously given to him by one of the House Elves), he sets off toward the courtyard, a smile on his face. He’d thought about how to tell Tony for days, and he still wasn’t sure when to do it. He did know, however, that he would know when the moment was right.

Stephen rounds the corner and opens the door to the courtyard, spotting Tony almost immediately. As he walks toward his boyfriend, he notices that Tony has cast a spell on a small spot on the ground, melting the snow to reveal the stone below.

“Hi, Stephen,” Tony greets with a smile, leaning forward and giving Stephen a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello,” Stephen responds. “I see you’ve started setting up.”

“Well, just cleaning,” Tony says. “The snow actually ended up floating in the air at first. I should’ve just waited for you. You have a knack for Charms.”

Stephen chuckles. “It’s perfect, Tony. I also brought a vial of Pepperup Potion to warm us up. I know it makes steam come out of your ears, but I don’t think one or two drops will do that.”

They get to work setting up their little area. Stephen spreads a blanket out on over the stones, while Tony lights some candles. When they’re done, Stephen and Tony relax on the blanket, sitting side-by-side.

“I know you like school, but I’m so glad it’s break time,” Tony says.

Stephen nods. “Me too. These N.E.W.T. classes are killing me.”

Tony sighs. “Believe me, I know. Anyway, I’m _ starving. _What did our favorite House Elf pack for us?”

Grabbing the basket, Stephen says, “Well, I told Reeley that it was for a date. She was very excited. I have no idea what she packed.” He opens the basket and starts pulling food out, laying it on the blanket. There’s a fancy container containing a wide variety of meats and cheeses, a smaller container with grapes and dried fruits, a box of crackers, and…

“Did she give us _ wine _?” Tony exclaims.

Stephen holds the bottle up to examine it and, sure enough, he’s holding a bottle of Berry Ocky Rot. His parents have let him drink a glass of wine at Christmas dinner for the last couple of years, and this wine is definitely his favorite. “She sure did,” he says, pulling out two wine glasses as well.

Tony opens the containers of food while Stephen pops open the bottle of wine and pours them both a glass. They chat while they eat, discussing the holidays, Quidditch, school, and the usual gossip. Eventually, they exchange presents. Tony absolutely loves the new fingerless Quidditch gloves and green Quidditch goggles Stephen bought for him, while Stephen can’t stop gawking over the new Wizard’s Chess set from Tony (complete with new animations!). 

It’s an absolutely perfect evening. Stephen can’t help but be grateful that everything is going so well.

Later, after all the food is gone and the bottle of wine is half empty, Stephen and Tony find themselves sitting in comfortable silence, gazing up at the stars on this perfect evening. They’re leaning back on their arms, Stephen’s right hand placed gently over Tony’s left. Stephen eventually turns his head to look at Tony.

He loves him so much… and now is the perfect time to tell him.

“Tony,” Stephen says, feeling his heart beating a little faster, “I have something I need to tell you.”

Tony turns and smiles. “Okay, what is it?”

“Um…” Stephen shifts his position until he’s sitting criss-cross in front of Tony, who shifts into the same position. “Uh… I…”

“Stephen, your hands are shaking,” Tony says, gently clutching Stephen’s hands in his. “Is everything all right?”

Stephen nods, a bit frantically. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a little cold. I think the potion is wearing off.”

“Oh, well let’s get you some more--”

“Wait, Tony, I need to say this before I get scared,” Stephen says.

Tony gazes intently at Stephen for a moment, and Stephen can’t read his expression, but Tony nods.

Stephen takes a deep breath, the only thing keeping him from running off being Tony’s hands holding his. “Tony, these past seven months have been nothing short of spectacular. I never thought… I never _ dreamed _ that someone like you would look my way, or even really notice me. I never thought we’d become… _ this. _You and Me. You know so much about me already. You know my favorite things, you know how to calm me down when I get stressed before an exam, you know when I’m angry or upset or happy or miserable. I’ve learned so much about you that I never thought I’d know. And now, there’s just one more thing that you don’t know about me.

“I love you, Tony. I’ve loved you for months, since the moment you saved my life in the Battle of Hogwarts. At first, I thought it may have been just gratitude, but as time went on, that feeling swelled inside me, until it was almost bursting at the seams. Now, I know. I’ve fallen in love with you, Tony. I love you.”

It’s hard to read the expression on Tony’s face. Stephen can’t get a good read on him at first, but when he sees a hint of confusion in Tony’s eyes, and as the silence stretches on, his heart starts to crumble.

“Um, I’ve kind of just poured my heart out to you,” Stephen says, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Are you going to say anything?”

Tony just… stares at him. His mouth is slightly agape, his eyes glimmering in the candlelight. Stephen wonders why he’s analyzing Tony’s features when his world is about to crash down around him.

“Stephen…” Tony finally breathes, and with that one word, Stephen breaks inside. It feels as though someone is slicing him open with a knife, ripping out his insides, stomping on his lungs, crushing his heart. The world is spinning, and Stephen suddenly finds it hard to breathe, and he wants to throw up and scream and destroy the world and cry all at once. “Stephen, I…”

“No, please, don’t say anything,” Stephen mumbles, his voice barely audible. “I need to go.” Stephen quickly rises to his feet. 

Tony grabs his hand. “No, Stephen, wait--”

Sliding his hand out of Tony’s grip, Stephen whispers, “Merry Christmas, Tony,” and walks away, leaving his present, his Slytherin blanket, and his love behind. It’s only once he’s out of earshot from Tony that he lets out the first sob.

Stephen has never been more grateful for the darkness of the dungeons than on this night. In the eeriness of the Slytherin common room, in the shadows of the seventh-year boys’ dormitory, no one can see his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.
> 
> What do y'all think will happen next? Where does Stephen go from here? Comment your predictions!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at slytherinironstrange.tumblr.com.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has never been more distraught in his entire life.
> 
> All he had to do was say that he loved Stephen back… because he absolutely does. One hundred percent. But his nerves kicked in the same way they sometimes do before he takes an exam, and he just... froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! I still have quite a few ideas for Tony and Stephen's last few months at Hogwarts and adding that would've made this chapter FOREVER long. So we've got another school chapter after this! Please enjoy!

_ Winter 1999 _

Tony has never been more distraught in his entire life.

All he had to do was say that he loved Stephen back… because he absolutely does. One hundred percent. But his nerves kicked in the same way they sometimes do before he takes an exam, and he just... froze.

Stephen was gone the next day. Tony hadn’t even woken up yet. During the train ride home, he saw Stephen several times, tending to his Head Boy responsibilities and scolding rambunctious students in the corridors. But behind his firm, attentive facade, Tony saw pain.

They’re both seventeen now, with Stephen celebrating his birthday in November, meaning they can use magic outside of school. All through Christmas break, Tony was dying to Apparate to Stephen’s home, collapse to his knees, and beg for forgiveness, all while declaring his love for him. But he knew he couldn’t. Stephen was in Italy, and he wouldn’t be back until classes started again.

Even if Stephen was home, would he want to see Tony? He didn’t think so.

Rhodey visited him the day after Christmas and absolutely  _ laid into  _ Tony. He’d spoken to Christine, who said that Stephen was inconsolable. “He’s in  _ Italy  _ with all of his family members, and he’s probably not even enjoying it, Tones,” Rhodey had said. “I love you, but you messed up big time, mate.”

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment, but, through tears, he whispered, “I love him, Rhodey.”

Rhodey had pursed his lips. “Then  _ why  _ didn’t you say anything?”

Tony just stared at his tea. He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he was scared. Their conversation died off after that.

When they returned to school, Tony had hoped to catch Stephen in the dormitory, but Stephen was avoiding him at all costs. He was gone when Tony woke up in the morning. At night, Tony would lay in bed until he couldn’t keep his eyes open, but Stephen never came back before Tony fell asleep. Stephen sat as far away from him as he could in classes, but sometimes because of the proximity of their last names, they were partners in class. He’d only talk about the lessons, refusing to fall for any of Tony’s attempts to talk to him about the situation, and as soon as they were dismissed, he ran out of the room before Tony could get a word in.

Tony noted that during these situations, Stephen wouldn’t even look at him, and his voice sounded rough and sad. 

Christine and Pepper were avoiding him, and they were protectively flocking around Stephen every time Tony crossed paths with them. Tony was definitely a people person, so he found people to talk to during classes, in the halls and common room, and in the Great Hall. One of those people was Peter Quill.

Quill and Tony were  _ definitely  _ the most unlikely of friends, as far as Hogwarts friends go. Quill was a Muggleborn Hufflepuff, while Tony came from a long line of pureblood Slytherins. They met after Tony’s first Quidditch match during their second year. Quill, a scrawny, tall first-year, had approached Tony to ask if he could help him train for Quidditch tryouts the following year. He’d wanted to be a Keeper, and he admired Tony’s wild Chaser tactics. After lots of practice and one year of disappointing tryouts, Quill landed the Keeper position at the beginning of his third year. As Tony and Quill began to make other friends, they’d slowly drifted apart, but if they ever crossed paths, they spoke as if time hadn’t passed at all.

Tony tried to introduce Stephen to Quill during lunch one day at the beginning of term, but Quill had snickered, telling Tony he knew exactly who Stephen was.

“He caught me making out with Gamora Titan after curfew a couple weeks ago and took 20 points from each of our Houses,” Quill explained.

“You should know, as someone who enjoys making out as much as the next person,” Stephen had said, elbowing Tony, “I hated doing it.”

Quill had smirked. “Respect.”

Little memories like that made Tony smile, especially during this difficult time. But those memories can’t fix what Tony may have ruined.

It’s been rough without Stephen. He’s longing for his touch, his slight annoyance when Tony talks about professional Quidditch for longer than ten minutes, the way he gazes at Tony with so much adoration, the times when he starts talking about the complexities of charms and hexes (Tony doesn’t understand half of what he’s saying because he’s talking so fast, but he loves seeing him so excited). 

He just misses…  _ him. _

Tony finds himself confiding in Quill most of the time, considering most of his friends aren’t speaking to him. Unfortunately, Quill can’t offer much relationship advice, so their pow-wows normally result in a game of Exploding Snap or Gobstones. At the very least, Quill is helping him keep his mind off of the disastrous situation unfolding around him.

One day, just a few weeks after the start of term, Tony is walking alone to Care of Magical Creatures (lots of people dropped out of that class at the beginning of the year, but Tony absolutely adores it). He’s just stepping through the doors out to the castle grounds when two women step in front of him, literally appearing from nowhere. Christine and Pepper are blocking his path forward, their stares deadly. And… they’re holding hands? But Tony doesn’t get to ask about that because they immediately start talking.

“What the  _ hell  _ is your problem, Tony?” Pepper shouts. “I can understand waiting a few days to talk to Stephen, but it’s been  _ three weeks. _ What is your deal?”

Tony doesn’t say anything.

“Stop being a coward and say something, damn it,” Christine hisses. “Did you know Stephen isn’t eating? Isn’t sleeping? I bet you didn’t. Pep and I practically have to force Stephen to eat. Sometimes we have to force him to go to classes too, especially the ones you’re both in.”

Tony feels his heart drop as they continue telling him about Stephen’s misery. Finally, he interrupts Christine and says, “How can I talk to him when he’s avoiding me and I can’t get through to him because you’re both guarding him?”

“Oh, don’t blame--”

“ _ How  _ can I face him after I ruined everything? I love him, but I’m scared to talk to him. I miss him, and I can’t even find the courage to talk to him. Even if we were alone together, I don’t think I’d be able to say anything.”

Pepper and Christine are silent, staring at him with expressions of fading anger and growing pity.

“So go ahead, tell me I’m a horrible person,” Tony continues. “Trust me, nothing you say could make me feel any worse than I already do.”

“Tony, we--” Pepper starts, but Tony shoves past them, clutching the straps of his backpack tighter than necessary, feeling tears stinging at his eyes.

* * *

That night, Tony walks into the Great Hall for dinner. He doesn’t see anyone he knows in there (except for Steve Rogers, who makes brief eye contact with him; Tony quickly turns away), so he sits on his own at the Slytherin table. He’s about halfway through his meal when he hears some people sit down around him. He takes another bite and glances up. To his right is Rhodey, and sitting across the table from him are Pepper and Christine.

He swallows his food and starts poking at his macaroni. “If you’re here to yell at me, I’m not in the mood.”

“We’re not,” Pepper says. “We’re here to apologize.”

“We were totally out of line earlier,” Christine adds.

“And I’m sorry I didn’t do more to help you, Tones,” Rhodey says. “But that’s actually why we’re here.”

Pepper smiles. “We want to help you confess your love to Stephen.”

Now  _ that  _ catches Tony’s attention. But… “Why the sudden change of heart?” he asks. “This is the longest you’ve spoken to me since classes started back up.”

“Stephen misses you,” Christine says. “He won’t admit it--he’s still angry with you--but I see the way he looks at you, with so much longing.”

“Plus, it’s horrible having our friend group split up.”

“And I personally want you and Stephen to come on double dates with Christine and me,” Pepper says, nudging her… girlfriend?

Tony’s jaw drops at that. “I  _ knew  _ something was going between you two! When did this start?”

Christine beams. “We wanted to keep it on the downlow, but I asked her out after one of our Prefect meetings in December.”

“Don’t lie to him, it was actually  _ me  _ who made the first--”

“Okay, okay, let’s focus on our goal here,” Rhodey interrupts. “What do you think, Tones? Are you in?”

Tony doesn’t even hesitate to say yes, his heart soaring.

“Oh good, if you had said no I would’ve had to beat your arse,” Christine remarks.

“What’s this about beating someone’s arse?” a new voice chimes in. Everyone turns to see Peter Quill slide up beside Pepper, grabbing a turkey sandwich and taking a large bite.

“Um, I don’t remember inviting you to--” Pepper starts, but Tony quickly speaks up.

“No, he’s fine. Quill’s my friend, Pep,” he says. “Maybe he can help.”

Pepper raises an eyebrow at Tony (no doubt she’s had to take House points away from Hufflepuff due to Quill’s mischievous antics), but a quick nudge on the arm from Christine silenes any further protesting.

“Here’s what we were thinking…” Rhodey begins. And, as his friends (old and new) come up with this plan to help Tony confess his love that is so cliche Tony almost gags, he finds himself feeling hopeful about this entire situation for the first time in days.

* * *

“Do we need to go over the plan again?” Christine asks.

“No,” Tony says, shaking his head. “I think we’ve all got it.”

It’s the next Saturday, just a couple of days after their scheming, and their plan is about to unfold. They’re hiding out in an empty classroom, which will be the site of Tony’s confession. The plan is that Christine and Pepper will tell Stephen that McGonagall has called an emergency Prefect meeting. They’ll run with him to this classroom and let him run in first, where he hopefully won’t flee at the sight of Tony. Rhodey will be the lookout, keeping any horny couples from coming into the classroom. Quill was kind enough to lend them several pairs of Extendable Ears so they’d be able to listen in on each other. These Ears are upgraded versions. They aren’t restricted by a connecting string; rather, they have an almost unlimited range. Quill boasted about them when giving them to Tony, saying you could hear conversations on the other side of the school with them. “Not that I’ve done that before,” Quill had said, his eyes wandering in Pepper’s direction.

“Are you sure he won’t know that this classroom is unused?” Tony asks.

“It isn’t unused. This is where we have our Prefect meetings,” Pepper answers.

Tony arches an eyebrow at that, rubbing a finger along the built-in shelving and staring at the dust residue on his fingertip.

“Any other questions?” Christine asks, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

No one responds.

“Great!” she exclaims. She turns to Tony with a huge smile on her face. “Let’s go get your boyfriend back.” Then, she and Pepper leave the room. 

Tony feels immediate butterflies in his stomach, a new bout of fear falling over him. “Rhodey… what if he rejects me? What do I do?”

Rhodey offers a reassuring smile. “He won’t.” And with that, Rhodey also exits the room, taking his place in front of the door.

And now, Tony is alone.

He looks around at the room, realizing this dark, dusty classroom doesn’t look like the ideal setting to confess your love. He holds up an Extendable Ear, notes that Pepper and Christine haven’t even reached Stephen yet, and pulls out his wand. Stephen has always been better at charms, so he hopes this works. Muttering spells under his breath, Tony starts waving his wand, conjuring up a path of candles starting at the door and ending in a circle around Tony. He creates some red roses, plucking off the petals and sprinkling them along the candlelit path. It’s a bit cheesy, he must admit, but anything is better than the drab state the room was in a few minutes ago.

Rhodey knocks on the door, and Tony listens to the Extendable Ear. Christine and Pepper are frantically talking to Stephen, who is (unsurprisingly) in the library working on an essay for Ancient Runes and studying for a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Stephen is concerned over the sudden emergency meeting, wondering why he wasn’t notified as Head Boy, and Tony can hear him toss his things into his bag and start running with the girls toward the classroom.

It’s also at that exact moment that Tony realizes he has  _ no idea  _ what he’s going to say to Stephen.

Tony’s heart somehow starts pounding even harder, to the point that he wonders how it isn’t popping out of his chest. This is actually happening. He feels excitement and fear and anxiety and hope pour over him. In just a few minutes, he’ll have either gained the love of his life back, or he’ll spend the rest of his days regretting that one moment, that one moment where he lost his courage.

Rhodey knocks on the door three times, signalling to Tony that they’re close, and he hears his friend’s quick footsteps fade. Suddenly, he hears more frantic footsteps running through the hall, the anxious voice of Stephen pondering whether McGonagall will be furious at them for being late, and then the door flies open.

In his frazzled state, frozen in the doorway, his hand still clutching the doorknob, in the shadows of the candlelight, Tony doesn’t think Stephen has ever looked more beautiful.

Tony smiles hopefully, watching as Stephen turns to Christine and Pepper, who grab his backpack, gently guide him into the room, and close the door.

They’re alone.

“Hi, Stephen,” Tony greets.

Stephen narrows his eyes slightly. “Tony.”

Tony can’t help but notice the bags under his eyes and the ever so slight way his cheeks are sunken in.  _ I did this to him,  _ he thinks.

“Stephen, I--”

“So, what, you think you can manipulate our friends and do something as low as tricking me into meeting with you?” Stephen hisses.

“No, that’s not what I--”

“I have been  _ miserable _ , Tony! My holiday was ruined. I’m so upset, I wake up crying every day, especially on days I have to see you.” Stephen pauses for a moment, huffing. Tony’s chest feels heavy, and he realizes he hasn’t breathed properly since Stephen walked in the room. “I didn’t want to see you willingly for awhile. I  _ don’t _ want to see you now. I’m not ready. I’m fighting the urge to just run out of the room and keep running and--”

“No, Stephen, don’t,” Tony says, reaching for Stephen’s hand; when Stephen flinches away, Tony blinks, reality pulling him back down to Earth. “Please, listen to me. I want to say something to you. And when I’m done, if you want, you can leave and after graduation, you won’t have to see me ever again. But if you feel the way I think you feel, the way I  _ know  _ you feel, you’ll stay.”

Stephen stares intently at Tony’s face, and Tony feels like he’s being harshly examined. Then, Stephen nods slightly, filling Tony with a sense of relief. He pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then begins.

“I keep replaying that night in my head over and over again. I dream about it. I see myself sitting there like an idiot as you poured your heart out to me. I scream at myself to say something, anything, damn it, but I don’t. I stayed silent, and it absolutely kills me that I hurt you in such a way, because… I could have prevented that by telling you I felt the same way.

“But I was so, so scared. I can’t even explain what I was scared of. That doesn’t matter, though, because I hurt you, Stephen, and I will never forgive myself for that. I am so sorry for what happened that night.” There are tears in his eyes, and when he looks up at Stephen, he sees Stephen’s own eyes shimmering. 

“The truth is, Stephen, I love you. I’ve loved you for months. Remember that night last November when you stayed up late with me while I finished an essay in the common room even though you had to be up early the next day for a meeting with McGonagall? It was that night, Stephen, that I realized I love you, and I don’t want to be without you ever again. I’m so sorry it took me so long to tell you.

“And Stephen, if you’ll have me, I will spend every day for the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love you, because I love you with every fiber and every ounce of my being. I want to love you, to start a family, and grow old with you. You are  _ it  _ for me, Stephen.”

As Tony was speaking, he saw several tears fall from Stephen’s eyes, watched as his hands slowly wandered over his mouth, hiding what Tony hoped was a smile.

“You… you’re not proposing, are you?” Stephen breathes.

Tony can’t stop the scoff that escapes his lips. “Do you see me down on one knee? No, think of it as… as a promise. A promise that I will love you for as long as you will have me, and I will spend the rest of forever making sure you know how much you are loved.”

For a few long moments, Tony doesn’t know what will happen. Stephen looks like a statue, still and unmoving; Tony only knows time hasn’t frozen because he can see the slow movement of Stephen’s shoulders as he breathes. His eyes are trained on Tony, and Tony can’t get a good read on him. He starts to think that this is it, that Stephen will run out and never look at him again. And then--

Stephen closes the space between them in just a few short strides and cups Tony’s face, immediately bringing their lips together with a kiss. It’s a strong, passionate kiss, full of longing and devotion and an overwhelming amount of  _ love. _

Eventually, Stephen pulls away just enough where their foreheads are lingering against each other. They’re both sniffling, eyes and cheeks wet with tears. Stephen whispers, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Tony says, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s middle and pulling him close. “I missed you so much, and I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are,” Stephen says. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you explain yourself sooner.” He pulls his head away, gazing at Tony with so much love and admiration Tony almost has to look away. He doesn’t deserve this from someone as brilliant and wonderful as Stephen, but here he is, in the arms of someone he loves so dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! What do you think will happen next? Comment down below, and please leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at slytherinironstrange.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think we'll see next? Leave your cute, fluffy and sad, angsty ideas in the comments below!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at slytherinironstrange.tumblr.com!


End file.
